


Wanted: Star Clown Buggy

by Oscar_is_Wild



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benn makes a tiny appearance, Buggy throws insults while Shanks throws nicknames, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other, Spoilers, idk if it's considered a major spoilers or not but it's def spoilers, in this house we don't have beta readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar_is_Wild/pseuds/Oscar_is_Wild
Summary: [SPOILERS - Reverie arc (assuming that maybe some ppl haven't reach that one but it's been out for a few months now & yall prolly already knew that lol) and Chapter 967]When a shockingly big news from the Reverie reached his ears, Shanks' first instinct is to warn his ex nakama of the upcoming clusterfuck. And maybe offer some viable options because Buggy is his friend. Right?
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Wanted: Star Clown Buggy

Shanks was leaning against the Red Force’s railing looking out into the vast peaceful seas in front of him, which is a rare sight in New World, but all these years it had been pretty easy for his crew to find a silent part in the middle of New World’s seas. Or maybe they were currently stuck waiting for some waves to set sail, he didn’t know. Oh well, it was a perfect time to made a call to a certain pirate.

His hand reached for his personal den den which connected to a white den den mushi next to it, didn’t need the Marine to wiretap this particular call. The red haired captain meant to made the call days before but he was busy dealing with various rookies who tried to wreck havoc in his territories, but better late than never right?

He dialed the number he managed to acquire months before, when a group of daring mercenaries crossed path with the Red Force. It didn’t take more than a peek at his jollyroger for them wave the white flag, and it was just his luck that they were a part of the Pirate Dispatch Organization also known as Buggy's Delivery. Oh yeah, then he also need to warn his ex nakama of his many subordinates’ willingness to sell him out.

He waited for someone on the other side to pick up the den den, not long after that the den den’s eyes opened up to a pretty familiar intimidating scowl. “Who dare to call the private line of The Great Shichibukai Star Clown Buggy?! Announce your name, scum!” Shanks grinned, that was a fun introduction.

“Heya, Buggy, how are you doing?” he answered cheerfully. A loud gasp was heard from the other end, then footsteps running and finally a slam of a quite heavy door by the sound of it. Shanks really missed his friend’s antics.

“Shanks?! How do you get this number?! Only carefully selected people know this number!”

“Hmm. Then you gotta tell that to your countless mercenaries, Bugs. They told me your personal number was distributed to every groups underneath you.”

“Excuse the fuck?!” Shanks had to hold off the receiver from his ear at the shout. “So that’s why I got all those annoying useless calls since last year. Bunch of fucking morons...” That could be disastrous and messy, his friend really need to control those working for him. Shanks hummed. “So what? Wha—why are you suddenly calling me? Mind you I’m now a very busy leader of the largest flashy organization in all the seas, so you better make this quick, Redhair.”

Shanks sighed trying to formulate on how to inform him of this _very_ big news his source successfully gathered from Mariejois. Maybe he should offer help? “Ah yeah, I’m making this call to warn you of something important I heard from the current discussions in Reverie.”

“Wait a mome—they're not finished yet! Okay okay, that seems important enough, hurry up then, what is it?”

“You might want to sit down.”

“Oh come on, what is it, you red bastard. You’re wasting my time here, every second wasted means less money to be make and less people to be intimidated.”

“That’s the thing, Bugs. I think you need to be back being a pirate the traditional way.”

“What the fu—what are you trying to say?! Straight to the point, Redhair.”

“They are going to abolish the Shichibukai.”

* * *

The white den den went silent for a whole five minutes. Shanks started to worry, “Buggy? You still there?” Did his friend fainted? Guilty, this information was very shocking from all angles but it was long overdue. Personally Shanks shared the same sentiment with most people, that Shichibukai titles for pirates were useless considering many of them were corrupt and keep disobeying the World Government, Shichibukai were pirates first and foremost, they were selfish, what were the government hoping for? They were hated by both Marines and pirates alike. He had certain amount of subjective respects for a few individuals who coincidentally held the title like Hawkeye, Hancock, or Jinbe. And then there was Buggy who also accepted the title short after Marineford. Of course he knew the obvious reason behind his friend’s decision, with all those hidden portfolio been broken out to the public and the massive followers he unwillingly gained from Impel Down, the blue haired pirate quickly made himself a huge threat for the World Government. He got to admit the immunity offered by being a Shichibukai was pretty impressive and influential nearing that of being a Yonko. His musings were interrupted by a low murmur from the den den. “Hm? You say something, Bugs?”

Another unintelligible murmur. Followed by a long wail. Good, he hadn’t fainted. “I hate to break that to you, buddy, but it’s true and I feel like I need to give you a headstart somehow.”

“You’re not playing some sort of sick prank right? Your idiot ass used to pull those on me a lot back in the day. Because this one’s so not flashily funny.” Buggy’s voice started to crack at the end of that sentence, followed by a broken sob and a loud nose blow.

“Sadly no. I’m being serious right now... You’re my friend and I still counted you as my nakama. The news came straight from the Reverie with a high probability.” Shanks tried to placate the other captain while his words did the opposite, he was met with an even louder wail.

“I habe thad I beliebe yourd wanning, idiod, when id cobe from you id probably rigghd...” Buggy continued unintelligibly while crying. Shanks felt relieved that Buggy seemed to trust him, and felt very sorry for the man. He imagined himself giving the other a reassuring pat on the back just like in their childhood on the Oro Jackson whenever the younger boy cry, ‘ _Just take your time, Buggy, take your time._ ’

It took a few more minute for Buggy to finally composed himself. Shanks heard a loud thump and a chair creaked, “I told you to sit down, didn’t I?” he said jokingly, hoping to cheer him a little. The den den gave out a snort and a few meaningless insults that made the red haired man smiles. He waited for other man to made himself comfortable on the chair before he let out the question he really wanted to ask. “So!”

“So what...”

“What’s your plan after this?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe disband this whole empire that I built from nothing, maybe throw myself to Impel Down again, yeah. Maybe I would die there, I don’t know, probably. Much likely.” Was the reply he received. He knew it was sarcastic but he didn’t like the sound of that.

Shanks pulled himself up to sat on the railing this time, the ocean in front of him started to grumble with the probability of an oncoming storm. Eh, the storm can wait a little longer. “Hey I’m serious here. You need to plan something as soon as possible. Hell, right after this call ends, okay? I know you’re quick witted, you’re probably already concocting something as we speak now.”

“Fine, fine, _fine_. I’m gonna start to plan a flashy escape, satisfied? But shit, I don’t know what to do with all these idiots around me—this is why I never want anyone to find out about my identity, it’s making things fucking difficult, ugh.”

“I thought you like the infamy?”

“Well they’re out for Davy Jones for all I know and what else should I do other than own it, huh? Idiot...” that was met by a bark of laugh from his red headed friend, “and what’s that for?!” Buggy asked indignantly, “at least it was fun for what it lasted... Oh by seas, I’m gonna lost my immunity...”

Shanks wiped the tears forming in his eyes, he really missed his friend’s shenanigans. “I don’t know, Bugs, I was going to ask you to ally with me, you up for that? For old time’s sake.” He was ready to offer that to him ever since their unfortunate reunion in Marineford, but alas, he was rejected for the second time by Buggy The Clown. At least he tried, and now he was opening up the offer again, hopefully now it’d get a different result.

“You don’t trust my ability to have a flashy escape, huh? _Huh_? Bastard.” Shit, now Buggy took offense to that. He didn’t mean it like that.

“I didn’t mean it like that! I know you will definitely survive the New World, we’ve been here before. And you’re smart and crafty as hell, the fact that you managed to hid yourself and identity for all these years from the Marines nothing short of amazing. But now you’ve got a whole fleet you reluctantly have underneath you and a whole different fleet are probably going to hunt you in a couple of weeks. I’m not bragging or anything, but my status as a Yonko can probably give you another invisible immunity again if you want. I hope you understand that I really just wanna help you.”

Shanks had to held the receiver off his ear again when Buggy suddenly let out a sharp ugly laugh that took a sharp turn towards angry, “You flashy bastard! Why do you always wanna help me?!” That got Shanks confused, what? Before he could question what that meant Buggy continued, “Since we were kids you’re always _always_ helping me, even though I never asks you to! I don’t know what the shit is wrong with you!”

“Wait a minute here, wha—“

Buggy cut him again, “Just like that time! That time on our last journey, whe—when we were sailing towards that last island, what’s it called—Laugh Tale! When I got sick, a—a sudden fever, an—and _you_ decided to _stay with me_ rather than joining the rest of the crew—even that old bastard Crocus left me and he was _THE FUCKING DOCTOR!!_ ” and now Buggy was frantically heaving on the other end of the line with the outburst.

“Come now, Buggy, you’re my best fri—“

“Cut the best friend bullshit!” Ouch, “Why did you do it?! I didn’t deserve it, okay! I didn’t know what to make of it ever since that day but it never sits well in my stomach. I DON’T WANT TO OWE YOU!” He was taken aback by the sudden honesty. He really need to made Buggy understand that he never owed him shit.

“Buggy, hear me out—“

He was cut again but this time by a rare voice that he hadn’t heard in a very long time, “I never want to trouble you, I don't wanna be a burden...” Buggy said softly, then he added hurriedly “Dumbass.”

* * *

Oh.

That left him speechless for a moment. Well now Shanks was embarrassed, he never thought from his friend’s perspective thinking that all what he had done was troublesome. The red headed man cast his eyes downward, looking at the gradually moving waves below his ship and listening in the background Benn giving orders preparing to set sail. His face flushed red like his hair.

He liked Buggy. He always liked Buggy. Buggy who was his childhood friend, he still considered him a somewhat best friend, one of the very few people who know him personally and the best. And it just felt natural for him to help people closest to him. He never questioned himself on why he did it, he just did.

Shanks never saw what his help meant from Buggy’s perspective. It turned out Buggy always felt bad and thought of himself as a somewhat burden. But Buggy was never a burden, he was Shanks’ first friend whom he cared deeply. He was unconsciously offering help whenever he could.

As a thank you for being a friend.

Shanks finally broke the silence, “I’m sorry for making you feel that way...” he started softly, “guess I never seen it huh?” He waited for a retort along the line of, ‘ _Damn right you better be sorry!’_ followed by a well-deserved snort. Instead he was met by a tiny sniffle a little far from the receiver, by the sound of it he didn’t want Shanks to hear that. “For Laugh Tale... I never for once regretted my choice to stay with you, it wouldn’t be fun without you there anyway. It also gave us a chance to have our own adventure, right? Even Captain already gave us a blessing to go there on our own.” He let out a small chuckle at that. A short silent fell between them, “I don’t know if you can forgive me or not but once again, I’m sorry. You would never become a burden for me, Buggy.” He honestly felt pretty bad.

His den den contorted its face into a small smirk, “Well alright, if you say that... I also want to apologize for being so damn sensitive about it and never seeing it your way.” Another pause but this time the silence was comfortable, before the snail started to frown, “Ugh look at us, a Yonko and a soon-to-be-ex Shichibukai being sappy and disgusting on a call. Blegh, so not flashy.”

Then, Buggy laughed. A rare genuinely happy laugh, which made Shanks followed his action. He sighed, they should really meet again.

The Red Force started to sway wilder and rain slowly but surely dotted the entire deck. “Captain, we’re going to start.” His first mate informed him with a pointed look, meaning he should make it quicker because they need to face the incoming storm.

“Say Buggy, it’s entirely up to you but my offer is gonna be always open for you, okay?”

“Tsk, fine. Let me think about it. I’d give you a flashy call if I changed my mind.”

Shanks grinned, “Thank you. Be careful now.”

He was about to end the call when the other captain abruptly called his name, “Wait, Shanks!” That was refreshing, being called by Buggy with his name and not ‘idiot’, ‘dumbass’, or ‘bastard’. He hummed for him to continue. “When is this damn thing gonna be official?”

“The abolition?” He tried to remember his knowledge of the details, “My guess is right after the Reverie ended, so... probably in five days.” That earned him a shriek to the ear.

“Who else have you warned about this?”

“You mean the other Shichibukai?”

“YES!”

“No one.”

That kind of shocked Buggy, he sputtered out some incomprehensible noises.

“Yeah, nobody except you. I haven’t told the others nor do I plan to.”

“Hawkeye? Thought you’re friends with him.”

“He’s a _buddy_ buddy, not _best_ buddy, also once stole my rare good sake so, nah.”

His den den then flushed red. That was a cute look on a snail.

“Alright I’ll show you my flashy escape plan. It’ll make the headline for sure! Gyahahahah! Just you wait you red haired bastard!” And the line ended, both of his den dens went right back to sleep. Buggy didn’t need to say ‘Thank you’ out loud because Shanks already knew from his words and tone of voice. Also that was always how Buggy say his thank-yous, it seemed to never change.

At this point the rain was pouring on him and the ship swayed heavily, he tucked the two snails in his right arm and searched for Benn on the deck. When he found his first mate, and before he could ask him if either their ship was stuck or were they just relaxing, the aforementioned man beat him to it, “Let me guess, you got rejected again?”

Shanks let out an indignant gasp at that and started to stomped angrily towards the ship’s bow. Benn just smirked at his captain, guess it was time for them to renew the betting pool.

**Author's Note:**

> My hands were itching to write this, hopefully you'll be happy with it, or feel free to leave a comment if you have one!  
> Ps. The clown in me butchered the term 'nakama' here & differentiate it from 'friend' 😩🤡


End file.
